¿Que sería?
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Cuando nos enfrentamos a algo difícil nos ponemos a pensar en muchas cosas... FubuHaru clasificación K


_Hola chicos, bueno, el ocio regresó y con ello trajo un nuevo fic. Espero que les guste, es tal vez un poquito más serio que lo que suelo escribir, pero igual de meloso… bueno, no XD_

_Las líneas marcan el cambio entre el POV de Fubuki y la narración normal :)_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y bueno, ya saben lo demás._

* * *

_**Una luz, vidrios cayendo a mí alrededor, y de repente, todo se quedó a oscuras…**_

Sé que algo malo sucedió, sé que hubo un accidente, no puedo recordar mucho, abro mis ojos tratando de saber dónde estoy, pero solo veo borrosas imágenes, y luces blancas… supongo que estoy en un hospital.

Por momentos puedo oír cosas como "10 cc de adrenalina" o "aplique un torniquete", eso suena grave… pero lo que más miedo pudo ocasionarme fue esa voz lejana que gritaba mi nombre.

Y eras tú, mi querida Haruna… pero el miedo que siento no es lo que me puede ocurrir, sino lo que sucederá contigo.

No quiero que si llegase a morir tú te quedes sola, que no vivas tu vida con normalidad si no estoy. No quisiera que me guardes luto eterno, eres joven, eres una persona excelente, deberías rehacer tu vida… casarte de nuevo, formar una familia; pero no quiero que te quedes sola, sé que eres fuerte y que tú puedes cuidarte sola, pero… no así, tú no mereces estar sin nadie a tu lado…

Y aunque he disfrutado todos estos años contigo, siempre me pregunto qué hubiera sucedido si mis padres y mi hermano no hubieran muerto, o si tus padres tampoco hubieran muerto… ¿nos habríamos encontrado? De ser así, ¿nos habríamos enamorado? Siempre y todos los días me lo pregunto, cada vez que te veo dormida a mi lado, a veces llego a pensar que no eres más que una fantasía. Tú y los chicos me han ayudado tanto a lo largo de todos estos años…

Muy probablemente si no te hubiese conocido, bajo las condiciones en que me conociste, mi vida no hubiera tenido sentido, me habría matado… o habría continuado, pero sin tener sentido. Y de no haberme casado contigo… ¿con quién compartiría ahora mi vida? Es una buena pregunta… pero no quiero pensar en ello…

¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién habría sido el afortunado que compartiría tus momentos felices, tus momentos tristes? ¿Quién oiría tu risa cada mañana? Puede que Goenji… a mí siempre me pareció que lo elegirías a él en lugar de a mí… o no sé, a alguno de los amigos de tu hermano… uno nunca sabe…

La primera vez que me enfrenté a esta situación… era muy niño para recordarlo, y tal vez no tenía tantas cosas qué pensar; pero ahora, estando en esta posición, desearía regresar en el tiempo y enmendar algunos errores…

* * *

—Bien, tendrá que estar en cuidados intensivos—dijo un doctor a Haruna, ella asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y trató de contener el llanto

—Haruna, sé que estás muy estresada, pero… deberías descansar—dijo Kidou tratando de calmar a su hermana

—No, quiero estar aquí, pase lo que pase, él necesita que yo esté aquí—dijo Haruna secamente, pero podía oírse que estaba a punto de quebrarse

—Entonces me quedaré contigo—dijo Kidou y la abrazó, Haruna suspiró y comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran—respira, y si necesitas llorar, hazlo, si lo reprimes sólo te harás daño.

—Pero…—dijo Haruna con la voz quebrada—no quiero llorar, a Shiro no le gustaría…

—Si él estuviera aquí, lo comprendería—dijo Kidou y Haruna comenzó a llorar

—Si él estuviera aquí no estaría llorando, seguramente… seguramente estaríamos riendo… ¡¿por qué a él?—comenzó a decir Haruna llorando y secándose las lágrimas, Kidou la soltó y ella se levantó, caminó por el pasillo, se recargó en una pared y comenzó a llorar y sollozar ruidosamente, Kidou suspiró y se levantó— ¡no vengas!—dijo Haruna sin mirarlo—quiero estar sola…

De acuerdo—dijo Kidou regresando a su lugar—_Fubuki Shiro, sólo tú puedes hacer que mi hermana esté al borde de la histeria… espero te mejores pronto… o yo mismo te mataré—_Kidou sonrió levemente y se reprendió a sí mismo por su pensamiento tan fuera de lugar, suspiró y se levantó—Haruna, iré a buscar algo de café ¿quieres que te traiga uno?

No gracias—contestó Haruna sonando lo más amable que se podía, seguía recargada en la pared

Bueno, regresaré pronto, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, recuerda que esto es un hospital—Haruna no respondió y Kidou salió de la sala de espera buscando una máquina de café—_y este es un buen momento para comenzar a fumar…_—nuevamente sonrió ante su comentario

Mientras tanto Haruna había terminado de llorar, se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y se sentó justo enfrente de la puerta donde sabía que tenían a Fubuki. Miró la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella, suspiró y unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

-Flashback-

_—Shiro, vamos, llévame contigo—dijo Haruna insistiendo como niña pequeña, Fubuki sonrió ante la insistencia de Haruna_

_—Lo siento cariño, no te puedo llevar conmigo, pero cuando regrese te prometo que haremos algo especial ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Fubuki sonriendo y poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su esposa_

_—Ya en serio, ¿tenías que hacer un compromiso justo el día de nuestro aniversario?—dijo Haruna soltando el brazo de Fubuki_

_—Créeme, es lo que menos quisiera, pero ya verás, parecerá que me fui solo dos minutos—dijo el peli plata y con eso dio por terminada la discusión—regresaré enseguida, te amo_

_Y con eso Fubuki salió de la casa, era simple, era una sorpresa para Haruna; entre todos sus amigos le ayudaron a montar una cena romántica para celebrar su quinto aniversario, pero al regresar, un conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad chocó contra el auto de Fubuki, provocando un accidente…_

_—Buenas tardes—dijo un oficial llamando a la puerta— ¿es usted Fubuki Haruna?_

_—Sí, soy yo—dijo Haruna preocupándose_

_—Necesitamos que nos acompañe—dijo el oficial seriamente_

_—¿Qué sucedió?—dijo Haruna temiendo lo peor_

_—Su esposo tuvo un accidente…_

_Haruna se quedó en shock, salió junto con el oficial y llegaron al hospital en menos de 5 minutos, cuando ella llegó, los paramédicos estaban conduciendo a Fubuki al quirófano, Haruna no pudo más que decir su nombre y caer en una negación total, así que el oficial tuvo que llamar a Kidou para poder hacer entrar en razón a su hermana._

-fin del flashback-

—No te dije que te amaba antes de que te fueras—dijo Haruna en voz alta hacia la puerta, una enfermera pasó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella

—Señora, ¿es su esposo quién está allá adentro?—preguntó con tranquilidad

—Sí, hoy era nuestro aniversario—dijo Haruna en voz baja

—¿Quiere decirle algo? No creo que haya algún problema si usted entra—dijo la enfermera y Haruna levantó la mirada—venga, pero… por favor, no diga que yo le permití entrar, sólo tiene 5 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias—dijo Haruna y ambas se levantaron

—Entre—dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta, a lo lejos vio a Kidou que venía con un café en la mano y le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada—bien, esperaré afuera mientras usted habla con él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias—dijo Haruna mirando al suelo, oyó que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y levantó la mirada, había otro paciente justo al lado de Fubuki, pero estaba dividido por una cortina, ella se sentó justo al lado de él y tomó su mano— ¿sabes? No te ves tan bien cuando tienes una venda en la cabeza y moretones en tu cuerpo—dijo tratando de sonreír—pero como sea, yo te amo, y sé que te recuperarás para que estemos juntos de nuevo ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que regresarás conmigo?—miró insistentemente al peli plata, lo único que se oía aparte de la voz de Haruna eran los pitidos de las máquinas—yo no quiero vivir mi vida sin ti, ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que me querías?—ella se secó unas lágrimas—te dije que nunca te dejaría, que nunca me iba a separar de ti y me prometiste lo mismo… ¿por qué tuviste que salir? Yo no quiero regalos ni flores, ni cenas… te quiero a ti… si no hubieras salido estarías conmigo…—Haruna comenzó a llorar de nuevo, apretó la mano del peli plata y la acercó a su cara—estaríamos juntos, seríamos felices, formaríamos una familia… ahora no sé, tengo miedo, sé que te puedo perder, sé que tal vez mañana no estés… o que te quedes dormido para siempre ¿y qué voy a hacer yo? Yo quiero que estés conmigo…

—Señora, ya es hora—dijo la enfermera entrando al cuarto, Haruna no la oyó y siguió murmurando cosas, la enfermera suspiró y se acercó a Haruna, ella se sorprendió y levantó la mirada

—Lo siento…—dijo Haruna seriamente—quisiera saber… ¿qué probabilidades tiene de sobrevivir?

—Pues… la verdad no le podría decir con exactitud, todo depende de él. No le quiero mentir, es posible que muera esta noche, las heridas que tiene son muy graves, pero hemos tenido pacientes que han sobrevivido a pesar de eso y ahora viven su vida tranquilamente; no tiene indicios de que pueda quedar paralítico, sin embargo, como ya le dije, sus heridas necesitan tiempo para recuperarse

—Lo sé, gracias por dejarme pasar, esperaré afuera por cualquier cambio que pueda haber—dijo Haruna un poco derrotada

—Creo que sería mejor que fuera a su casa a descansar

—No, no quiero llegar y ver su vacío, mejor me quedo aquí

—De acuerdo—dijo la enfermera un poco contrariada—su hermano la espera afuera

Haruna asintió y salió del cuarto, pero antes volvió a mirar a su esposo y suspiró.

* * *

Dicen que las personas que están inconscientes no pueden pensar nada, no pueden sentir, porque están inconscientes… yo sé que no estoy muerto, puedo oír las voces de los demás, puedo notar que por momentos hay mucha gente alrededor de mí, pero me gusta más cuando oigo solamente la voz de Haruna, no es que no quiera a los demás, sino que me gusta que ella esté a mi lado.

Quisiera despertar pronto, estar con ella y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la amo… he intentado abrir mis ojos varias veces, pero siempre se sienten muy pesados, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo así, puede que sean solo unas horas, o puede que sean años… pero espero que no haya sido tanto, no quiero preocuparla.

Intento abrir mis ojos, esta vez responden un poco, lo vuelvo a intentar y puedo ver un poco de luz…

—¡Shiro!—oigo la voz de Haruna a lo lejos

—¿Haruna?—digo tratando de saber si es un sueño o si es solamente una ilusión, mis ojos poco a poco se abren, veo solo figuras, pero se están habituando

—¡Shiro, amor! ¡Despertaste por fin!—dice Haruna, ahora su voz no me parece tan distante

Termino de abrir los ojos, ella está a mi lado, está llorando… yo trato de sonreír, pero los músculos de mi cara duelen un poco… como sea, he regresado a casa…

* * *

Haruna estaba frente a su esposo, quien despertaba después de 5 semanas de estar dormido; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, después de mucho tiempo por fin lo veía despierto

—Bienvenido—dijo ella abrazándolo

—Señor Fubuki, buenos días—dijo el doctor que estaba a su cargo— ¿ha dormido bien?—dijo agregando un poco de sarcasmo

—No creo que debería hablarle así—dijo Haruna un poco recelosa

—Descuide señora Fubuki, un poco de humor no le hace daño a nadie. ¿Sabe? Toda su familia ha hecho un verdadero campamento fuera de este cuarto, creo que los conozco a todos por nombre…

—¿Familia?—dijo Fubuki en voz baja, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando

—Se refiere a todos nuestros amigos, ellos son nuestra familia, recuérdalo—dijo Haruna susurrando tranquilamente—todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y vinieron solo para saber si estabas bien

—Oh…—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—Vamos, no lo fuerce a hablar, le costará un poco de trabajo por el momento, pero mientras más despierto esté, irá recuperando sus habilidades, y ahora si me lo permite—dijo el doctor viendo a Haruna—le haré un breve chequeo sólo para saber si está curándose correctamente

Haruna asintió y salió, Kidou estaba afuera con los demás y ella sonrió por primera vez en 5 semanas, los demás entendieron y se levantaron de donde estaban y corrieron a abrazarla.

Más tarde, después que todos entraron a saludar a Fubuki, Haruna estaba sola con él, sentada en la silla que estaba junto a su cama.

—¿Sabes? Pasé todo este tiempo pensando en qué hubiera sido de mí si te hubiera perdido—dijo Haruna con un toque de tristeza

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo—dijo Fubuki tomando su mano—y me di cuenta de que no quiero que te quedes sola—agregó seriamente, ella se sorprendió un poco—Haruna, si me llega a pasar algo, quiero que rehagas tu vida, que no te quedes sola

—No digas eso, y menos después de lo que sucedió—dijo Haruna seriamente, casi como un reproche

—Lo digo en serio, sé que es difícil, pero…

—¿Y si yo muero?—preguntó Haruna, Fubuki se quedó callado— ¿Irás y reharás tu vida enseguida? ¿Me olvidarás en cuánto me entierren?

—No, yo jamás haría eso—dijo Fubuki bajando la mirada—yo no soportaría quedarme sin ti…

—Ahí está, yo tampoco puedo concebir la idea de no estar contigo…—dijo Haruna como si estuviera tratando de ganar la pelea

—Tienes razón—dijo acercándose a ella, depositó un beso algo triste en sus labios, se separó y la miró a los ojos—perdón por causarte tantos problemas

—Perdón por ser tu problema—dijo Haruna abrazándolo

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—dijo Fubuki levemente alterado

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, no hubieras salido… pero dejemos eso de lado, es momento de continuar, de hacer mejor las cosas que hemos hecho mal ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—Además, tienes que mejorarte pronto—dijo Haruna sonriendo—papá no puede estar en cama…

—¿Papá?—dijo Fubuki confundido, miró a Haruna nuevamente y ella sonrió— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hace unos días, por eso estaba muy preocupada también, no quería estar sola, con un bebé en camino y contigo aquí—de repente la sonrisa se borró y comenzó a llorar—tuve mucho miedo… no lo vuelvas a hacer

—No lo haré amor, no lo haré—dijo Fubuki abrazándola—no lo haré para no dejarte sola y para que criemos a nuestro pequeño juntos ¿de acuerdo?—Haruna hizo un ruido que parecía ser un sí—muy bien, ahora, no estés triste… que no me gusta verte así… además, si tú estás triste, el bebé también

Haruna dejó de llorar y abrazó a Fubuki con fuerza, se quedaron así por varios minutos, había muchas cosas qué planear, él se tenía que recuperar, pero la esperanza y la alegría de tener una familia los hacía fuertes para seguir enfrentando lo que les pudiera sobrevenir.

* * *

_Muy bien chicos, me quedó algo largo, je jejeje, pero espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, les recuerdo, los tomatazos no me gustan. _

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos después ^^_


End file.
